L'amour est une voiture
by Oh-eden
Summary: Izaya parle de routes en sens unique. Namié, étant présente, est bien forcée de l'entendre monologuer.


Fanfiction écrite pour le défi bingo_fr, sous le prompt "amour à sens unique"

Disclaimer : Durarara! appartient à Ryogho Narita.

Bonne lecture.

«Je me demande...», commença Izaya, assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, le dos tourné à la baie vitrée illuminée par les éclats de lumière du soleil couchant se reflétant sur les fenêtres des immeubles d'en face aussi bien que sur un miroir.

Namié ne l'écoutait que vaguement, elle triait des archives tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à tel ou tel dossier, à la recherche d'une information pour compléter .

«Je me demande, répéta Izaya, si l'ont pourrait comparer l'expression de l'amour à sens unique à une rue en sens interdit. Les voitures ne peuvent aller que dans un sens, aussi, on ne peut que suivre la voiture de devant, sans jamais l'atteindre ni la croiser, avançant à sa poursuite jusqu'à finalement rentrer dans un mur. Une bien misérable et triste fin, si seulement la voiture avait abandonné et décidé de changer de route un peu plus tôt.»

La jeune femme claqua sa langue contre son palais, déjà ennuyée par les propos insensés de son employeur.

«Donc un amour réciproque serait l'équivalent d'un accident de voitures ? À moins qu'elles ne puissent que se croiser sans jamais avancer sur la même route ? C'est une métaphore idiote.»

Namié n'aimait pas les métaphores tout comme elle n'appréciait pas les préambules tournants en rond et les conversations enjolivées, en toute circonstance elle appelait un chat, un chat. Il n'y avait qu'avec son frère qu'elle ne parlait pas aussi froidement mais Izaya n'avait pas cherché à vérifier plus que nécessaire toute l'étendue des différences entre ce qu'elle accordait à son frère et au reste du monde.

Son exactitude et la rationalité de ses propos —dans ce dernier cas, encore une fois, tant que son frère n'était pas en jeu— en faisait une assistante très efficace mais parfois ennuyeuse quand il cherchait à discuter. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours tirer un certain plaisir en agaçant sa secrétaire avec ses élucubrations mais elle finissait vite par l'ignorer et il se retrouvait alors à monologuer, ce qui était beaucoup moins amusant.

«Une collision de voitures ? Voilà qui est déjà plus passionnant.» Chaotique à souhait, avec un brin de tragique. Izaya aimait le tragique d'une façon bien particulière ; pas pour pleurer mais pour rire. Il avait toujours pris un plaisir fou à regarder les autres se tortiller misérablement, se rouler dans la boue pour finalement voir leur conclusion inéluctable, déjà écrite sur le papier longtemps à l'avance.

De même, s'il voulait que ses plans réussissent il fallait que les personnages en suivent le déroulement aussi bien que dans une pièce de théâtre.

Izaya fit tourner sa chaise roulante quelques instants avant de s'arrêter devant son plateau de jeu, observant les pièces diverses qui le peuplaient. Oh, bien sûr, on avait toujours des surprises lors de la représentation finale —un acteur bafouillerait une ou deux réplique, un autre confondrait deux mots— au final tout ce qui importait était que malgré cela la tragédie imminente ai bel et bien lieu.

«Dans les deux cas, il y a un accident, je ne vois pas en quoi l'un serait misérable et l'autre non.»

Il y avait pourtant quelques différences —le nombre de victimes, pour commencer— mais l'aînée Yagiri avait visiblement décidé qu'elle avait déjà accordé trop de temps à cette discussion futile et avait pris les escalier pour monter à la réserve, consulter les archives.

Cela ne dérangeait pas son employeur de lui laisser le dernier mot, ce genre de joutes n'était que plaisantes distractions dans lesquelles il se lançait parfois sans trop réfléchir, pour se reposer un peu de son jeu de plateau complexe.

Cependant, Izaya jugeait la métaphore intéressante. Namié se trouvait effectivement sur une route à sens unique ; pas dérangée à l'idée que son frère ne se retourne jamais vers elle, tant qu'aucune autre voiture ne le percuterait. Elle était prête à détourner elle-même la route des autres pour éviter tout accident.

À l'inverse, c'était l'accident que Izaya recherchait. Pas un petit sur le coin de la route mais un énorme carambolage, une véritable hécatombe s'étendant sur des lieues à la ronde ! Avec, bien sûr, lui-même au centre de tout cela.

Pour y parvenir, il lui fallait tracer la route de tous les participants, afin qu'ils se rencontrent bien au point d'arrivée, trafiquer les panneaux de signalisation pour qu'aucun sens unique ne fasse dévier le moindre pion.

Eh, dans cette folle marche vers les cieux, même ce monstre de Shizuo pouvait servir à déraciner quelques panneaux.


End file.
